This Is How You Remind Me
by Where-Will-You-Go
Summary: [Thief BakuraxOC] She wanted to be the best. He is the best. She wanted to rule. He did rule. She'd kill to get her way. He did that without even thinking twice. Once they meet, all hell's gonna break loose while traitors lurk beneath their noses.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters. All I own is the plot, OCs, and writing.**

* * *

**

**This Is How You Remind Me - Prologue**

"Get back here, you thief!" multiple authority figures screamed at the 19-year-old running farther away from them.

"Catch me if you can!" the white-haired teen yelled in his cold voice behind him and kept on running. Then he jammed two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. Nearly instantly, a dark brown stallion came galloping to his owner, slowing slightly into a swift trot. The young man smirked and mounted his horse as it ran.

"Damn thief!" the police cursed after the disappearing thief. Bakura only cackled evilly and kicked his horse back into a gallop.

* * *

"Oi! Bakura!" the King of Thieves' fellow thieves cheered as their leader walked into the hidden hide-out. 

"Hn. I've brought everything, so be grateful." Bakura growled and set down the large beige bag that was slung over his right shoulder. Before one of the thieves could speak—

"Ahh! Look out!" a voice screeched. Bakura spun around and saw a woman tumbling in. He caught her out of instinct but an unknown force knocked him down.

"The hell!" Bakura yelled. The young girl, who looked around Bakura's age, looked up from her diagonally crossed arms and stared into Bakura's crimson eyes.

"Ah told ya ta look ou'!" she said and got up…or tried to, at least. Bakura held onto her, glaring. His eyes flickered like flames dangerously.

"Who. The. Hell. Are YOU?" he shouted. The girl put on a pouting face.

"Ah don't know mah name." she pouted. "So ya can call me Taya! Yeah, Taya!" 'Taya' perked up.

"Hn. Get up." Bakura growled. Taya hid a smug look and stood up, brushing off dust. Bakura stood and grabbed Taya's wrist roughly.

"What, sir?" she asked in a beggar-like voice.

"Give. Me. Back. My. WALLET!" Bakura bellowed. Taya was taken aback.

This _was_ the Thief King; he was able to catch her stealing.

But, she wouldn't let him know that.

"Ah don't know what'cha talkin' 'bout, sir. And also, ah'm not a youngin' so ya can stop talkin' ta me like a kid!" Taya clarified. Bakura glared all to blood-thirsty for poor Taya whose wrist was starting to bruise.

"Give up the shitty act, woman." he ordered her. Taya blinked.

"Act? Whazzat?" she asked, totally clueless. Bakura felt a vein pop up.

"You! Take her to the spare room next to mine!" he commanded a nearby thief. The blonde nodded stupidly and took Taya's wrist from Bakura and led her to her "room." Bakura just watch the beggar annoy his comrade mercilessly.

* * *

"Why's yer hair blonde? Are ya dumb? What's ya name? What's _mah_ name?" Taya asked like a child. 

"I dunno. No. Thomas. I don't care." Thomas rushed, getting annoyed of the girl's questions. He was going to fuss at Bakura for making _him_ do this.

"…Ah don't like yer hand." Taya stated, turning her gaze to Thomas's hand grasping her bruised wrist.

"Huh? What's that mean?" he asked.

"The guy wit' white hair has a better hand. 'Is skin's softer and 'is grip is more comfy." Taya replied letting her blue eyes travel to the ceiling.

"Bakura? Soft? Comfy? I think Ra would destroy us all before _that_ happened." Thomas explained.

"Why?"

"Because he's the most vicious thief ever! He won't let _anything _or _anyone_ stand in the way of his goals!"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Yer name's Thomas, right?"

"Yes."

"Yer not stupid, right?"

"Yes."

"Yer a guy, right?"

"Yes."

"Ya respect Bakura-sama, right?"

"Of course."

"Are ya gay?"

"Yes."

Then Taya burst out laughing. Thomas realized what he said and started yelling curses and trying to convince the small woman that he was _not_ gay at all.

"What's going on here?" a cold voice asked. Thomas froze in his place upon hearing the voice. Taya just stood there, all too confused for her liking.

Then a shadow seemed to lure over her in a scary-like manner.


End file.
